伊茲拿比
伊茲拿比 (日語：イズナビ, 英語：Izunavi) 在新版動畫中名為'水見'，是《獵人》中的角色，是一位獵人，且是教導酷拉卡片念能力的老師。Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 83 外貌 Izunavi is a shaggy man who is always seen wearing a Keikogi and two-heeled geta (sandals). He is sometimes seen carrying a Duffel bag behind him. 劇情 天空競技塔篇 In the 2011 anime adaption Izunavi (Mizuken) first encounters Kurapika in a ghost town near the Sengi Guild and steals his Hunter License. Later after a confrontation between Izunavi and Kurapika the two fight it out with each other only for Kurapika to be handily beaten by his opponent. Izunavi comments that Kurapika has no chance of beating him while Kurapika distraught from losing the fight, says he wants the power to fight with his own power. Impressed by Kurapika's gumption, Izunavi returns Kurapika's Hunter License to him and offers to train him.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 30 (2011) 友克鑫篇 Izunavi has Kurapika take the water divination test to find out he's a Conjurer. Kurapika laments this wishing he was an Enhancer. Izunavi explains to Kurapika he can still learn Enhancer and other Hatsu techniques to a certain percentage. When inquired why Specialization is 0%, he explains that it's a trait you develop as you age or inherit, but Kurapika has a good chance of becoming one. Izunavi goes onto explain if Kurapika was to fully master his Nen Category and was to face off against an Enhancer who has also fully mastered his respective category, his chance of victory would be slim. This is due to Enhancers natural efficiency with Offense, Defense, and Recovery and since Kurapika can only defend himself against Enhancer moves by 60%. Though using Nen in combat makes it more complex, there's also the fact that all emotions factor into Nen that could enable you to surpass the 100% limit. But that's taking a risk going over the 100% factor, which could cause strains and can create a fatal weakness, so fighting with consistent power is sufficient. Curious, Kurapika inquires if there's a chance to win against a Master Enhancer as a Conjurer if he fights in a consistent fashion. Izunavi answers that Conjurers aren't as balanced as Enhancers in offensive and defensive capabilities, however if he was to find his niche he would be formidable and quizzes Kurapika with, "Can a Conjurer materialize a sword that can cut anything?" Kurapika answers No, because it's beyond human capabilities. Izunavi confirms it, going onto say that even master Conjurers can't materialize practically anything. He goes on explaining, while you it's possible to conjure a sword it's better to purchase your own, but conjured swords can appear and disappear at the users will. Izunavi advises Kurapika to consider carefully, what he wishes to conjure. After a brief contemplation, Kurapika chooses chains and his reason is he desires to drag certain people to hell. Unimpressed by Kurapika's choice claims he's the one that's bound. This irritates Kurapika causing him to storm off as Izunavi tries to explain that conjuring regular chains is pointless, for they can't be unbreakable. Still ignorant to Izunavi's explanation, he details that while impossible to conjure unbreakable chains, there's a way to materialize something close to it. Intrigued Kurapika asks for more information, annoying Izunavi for only listening to things that benefit him. Izunavi then explains that Kurapika must make a contract with himself in which he makes conditions, swears to abide them and the stricter the limitation, the greater power gained. So in order for Kurapika to conjure unbreakable chains, he'd have to impose strict condition on himself, but warns him of the dangers it could occur on him. Kurapika vows to only use his chains on the ones who stole his brethren eyes and wagers his life on it. With that last comment Kurapika's eyes turn scarlet and Izunavi notices that his Nen aura spiked and has him retake the test to find out that when his eyes turn scarlet he becomes a Specialist. 貪婪之島篇 Izunavi was indirectly mentioned by Kurapika when he explains to Gon how Izunavi taught him the detailed process to fully master conjuring chains.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 123 獵人會長選舉篇 After the death of Chairman Netero, Izunavi appears at the Hunter Association to vote for a new chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 Dark Continent Expedition arc Kurapika recruits Izunavi to be hired as a Kakin prince's bodyguard, with the mission being to get information regarding Prince Tserriednich. He is the penultimate one to accept a job request and is hired by Prince Tyson.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 In a flashback, when Izunavi was still teaching Kurapika Nen. He advises him to focus on co-operation with allies.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 361 When Prince Tyson finally learns about the existence of the Nen beasts, she initially thinks hers resembles an angel. Izunavi, being able to see the beast and in order to please her, tells the prince that hers looks more like a fairy, which delights Tyson.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 362 能力 Izunavi has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. He is a capable teacher, allowing Kurapika to grow to the point he is capable of fighting and killing members of the infamous Phantom Troupe. 念能力 The only demonstration of his abilities with Nen was given when he threw an aura-imbued acorn at Kurapika, which, in spite of the fact that he was reducing its speed to allow Kurapika to dodge, was still several times more powerful than a bullet, completely destroying part of a tree trunk. Trivia * Izunavi was unnamed in both the 1999 anime and the manga, until Chapter 350. ** In the 2011 series, his name is Mizuken. * His Nen type was revealed during the 13th episode of Huncyclopedia. * His Japanese voice actor in the 1999 series, Kazuki Yao, also voices Majitani in the 2011 series. 出處 導航 en:Izunavi fr:Mizuken ru:Мизукен 伊茲拿比